baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Homer
Homer is a character that appears in Baldi's Basics and Weird Baldi's Basics in doing something. Appearance A yellow human with a light brown beard(?) around his mouth. He has two strands of hair (the rest fell out due to working at a power plant) and a hair stand that looks like the letter "M" and his ear looking like a "G", to spell "MG", Matt Groening's (the creator of the Simpsons) initials. Homer wears a white shirt and has blue pants with grey shoes. Mechanics Homer will wander around the school, and will sometimes stop to eat a donut. If he sees you, he will go up to you and asks if you have seen Bart, if you say "no", he will walk away. If you say "yes", he will ask where. A map of here school will then appear and then you have to click on where you last saw Bart. After clicking, Homer will thank you and go to that location. If Bart is there, Homer will take him to the nearest exit door (more implying to the fact that the original Baldi's Basics happens after school is out), but it is locked at Homer hits his head on the door and somebody will heal him. If Homer goes to the location you clicked and Bart ISN'T there, he will get mad and go ask somebody else. Him hitting his head and Bart not being where you said (and other stuff) adds to his second mechanic- his RAGE meter'.' Rage meter While Homer is a usually calm and chill guy, he has a short temper and the two actions that happen to him add to his rage meter. If either thing happens 5 times in total and in one game, he will get MAD. Not only his his voice more aggressive, he will push people out of the way, and pushing you out of the way will result in you being hurt on the ground and not being able to move for 5 seconds. Homer's anger wears off after a minute. Helper If you give him the awesome donut, he will help you. He will protect you from projectiles (Like YNSM'S milk sprays). If he sees Baldi/ Weird Baldi, he will go up to him and ask why he his slapping his ruler. Baldi/ Weird Baldi explains it's because you got a question wrong. Now, Homer might be dumb, But Homer has to put even his foot down after hearing that. So, what does Homer do? The most reasonable solution, strangle Baldi/ Weird baldi! After a few seconds of being strangled, Baldi/ Weird Baldi will run down to the Nurse's Office. Bart interactions Bart can make Homer mad, which results in himself being strangled. Quotes "Mmmmm.... Donut." (When he eats a donut) "Ah, hello. Have you seen my son Bart?" (The question) "Oh, good! But, where did you see him?" (When saying yes) "Thank you." (Clicking on the map) "BART! Come on, we're leaving." (Telling Bart to come with him) "D'OH!" (Hitting his head) "What! That kid lied to me!" (When Bart isn't there) "GRRRRRR!" (Getting mad) "OUT OF THE WAY!" (pushing you) "(gasp) That... is the most beautiful donut I have ever seen! I will help you!" (Being you helper) "Watch out!" (Blocking projectiles) "Excuse me, why are you slapping your ruler?" (Homer's question to Baldi/ Weird Baldi) "WHY YOU LITTLE!" (When going to strangle someone) Gallery Party Homer.png Category:Character Category:Crossover Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters from other universes Category:Males